Tutorials
Tutorial List * If you have never played Minecraft before, the MineCraft Wiki is a great place to start. * Chatting or entering commands (If you have never played Minecraft SMP before) * Chest Tutorial - Modifying protections on chests, signs, etc. * Residence Tutorial - Creating a protected residence * Shop Tutorial - Creating a shop to sell items New User Guide 'Spawn' When you join the server, you will be placed in the spawn area. You can always return to this area by entering the /spawn command. 'Main City' The spawn area is located in the middle of the main city. The city contains shops, residences that belong to donators, arenas, and other features. 'Money' There is a currency system on this server. To check how much money you have, enter the command /balance This money is used to buy/sell items at the shop. You can also give money to another play by using the "pay" command, like this: /pay USERNAME AMOUNT 'Shops' Most of the shops in the city have massive artwork above it depicting the type of items in the shop. For example, the armor shop has a large piece of artwork above it that looks like armor, the weapons shop has weapons above it, the mineral/materials shop has a gold block above it, etc. Inside a shop, each item that is being sold will have a sign that looks like this: * The first line is the user who is selling * The second line is the quantity * The third line is the Buy Price:Sell Price * The last line is the item being sold In the above example, you could buy 64 diamonds for $10, or sell back 64 diamonds for $5. Additionally, users have the ability to create their own custom shops. These types of shops can be constructed anywhere in the world. See the Shop Tutorial for a tutorial on how to setup your own shop. 'Purchasing and Selling' To purchase an item from a shop, look at the sign for the item you want to purchase/sell. RIGHT-click the sign to purchase. LEFT-click the sign to sell your items. Note: Not all shops have the option to sell your items back to the shop 'Building/Mining' The first question new users usually ask is "Where can I build a house?". The main area around the spawn is protected and cannot be mined or built. You will need to wander a long ways away from the spawn to find a place to mine or build. Additionally, there are some Warps that you can warp to which may be more suited for mining and building. (Use the /warp command in the game to see a list of warps, and use /warp WARPNAME to warp to that place. There is also a Kit to help you get started mining. Enter /kit tools to get basic mining tools. 'Home' Once you find a place to build a home, type in the following command: /sethome - This will set your home location. Then, anywhere in the game, you can type in /home and you will return to this location. 'Chests' By default on this server, chests are protected with the LWC Plugin. This means that when you place a chest somewhere, you are the only one who can open or destroy the chest. Even if you don't have a protected residence, your belongings should be safe in a chest. There are no (known) limits to how many protected chests you can create. See the LWC Plugin for help on modifying protections. 'Other protected items' In addition to chests, the following items on this server are protected by default: Furnaces (and contents), Dispensers (and contents), Doors, Signs, and Trap Doors. See the LWC Plugin for help on modifying protections. 'Residences' Since this is a multiplayer server, structures you build could be destroyed by other players (except the items mentioned above). This server uses the Residence Plugin to allow you to protect an area. You are limited to the size and number of residences you can use. See Residence Limits for information on these limits. There is a Kit to help you start a residence. Enter /kit residence to receive some extra items. Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials Category:Tutorials